Winter Nights are a Sight
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Sequel to “A Summer Night Turns Right” It’s been two years since Kai and Miguel started dating. They are now living with each other and are happy, but when Kai starts feeling under the weather, it’s a race to figure out why.
1. Twenty Dollars and a Dizzy Spell

**Title**: Winter Nights are a Sight

**Category**: Beyblade

**Summary**: Sequel to "A Summer Night Turns Right". It's been two years since Kai and Miguel started dating. They are now living with each other and are happy, but when Kai starts feeling under the weather, it's a race to figure out why.

**Pairings**: Miguel/Kai; Bryan/Tala; Lee/Ray

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai; language

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter One

Twenty Dollars and a Dizzy Spell

-S-S-S-S-S-

Mornings were usually a good thing. He loved to wake up early and watch the sunrise. He loved to hear the birds chirping their lovely greeting. He loved the musky smell of early morning dew upon the ground, but lately, mornings were another pain in the ass.

Just the day before, he had picked up Tala and Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Boys at the airport and offered them one of his spare bedrooms in his three bed, two bath house. The only problem he had forgotten about the two was their sleeping habits.

Tala stayed up half the night reading while Bryan played video games - or they entertained each other which was strictly off-limits in his house. So, he didn't get a chance to sleep well that night.

Miguel, on the other hand, slept like a flippin' baby.

Kai groaned as he heard a clang coming from the kitchen. Tala was going to make breakfast. Oh, wonderful.

Chuckling beside him brought his mind back down to where it used to be. He turned over and caught the amusement in Miguel's blue eyes.

It had been two years since their first date that autumn, and since then, they had bought a house together, moved in together, and started a new life together.

"Not get much sleep last night, phoenix?" the Spaniard asked, using the pet nickname he'd given Kai a year ago.

The Russian teen stuck out his tongue and turned over. "Not funny," he grumbled.

Miguel said nothing as he slid his hand up and down the phoenix's taunt thigh and up to his hip. He felt Kai shiver slightly as his fingers brushed against the sensitive spot on the back of Kai's thigh. The gargoyle shifted closer to the phoenix and kissed along his neck, up to his ear where he proceeded to nip and tug it with his teeth. Kai giggled a little, which soon turned into a moan as Miguel flipped him onto his back. The Spaniard straddled his lover and began kissing him again, hands roaming. Kai wound his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressed his body closer.

"Damn!"

Both teens pulled away as the voice echoed off the bedroom walls. They looked up and spotted Tala and Bryan standing in the doorway. Tala had an apron on with a bowl of something in it while Bryan had thrown on his pants but no shirt.

"What the fuck?" Kai asked as Miguel got off of him, opting to sit beside the phoenix.

"More like what the hell!" Bryan cried again. "I just lost twenty bucks!" He grumbled rude comments under his breath as he took out his wallet and presented the red haired wolf a twenty dollar bill. "I can't believe you were right....Kai, you should have been more dominant."

The phoenix blushed as Tala took the bill and stuffed it into his pocket. "You had a fucking bet on our sex life!" he growled, trying to launch himself at the two to kill them, but Miguel held him back.

Both Tala and Bryan jumped and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'll kill them," Kai chanted.

Miguel sighed and brought his phoenix into his lap where he proceeded to kiss and nip along Kai's collarbone. The Russian sighed and relaxed. "Fine," he murmured, "I'll kill them later."

The Spaniard smirked, "Much later."

-S-S-S-

Kai stretched as he emerged from the bathroom. The smell of something sweet filled the home the closer he went to the kitchen. Tala was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes and placing them onto four different plates. Turning around, he smiled.

"Sorry about earlier, but I'm making pancakes!" he sing-songed, flipping another flapjack.

The phoenix sighed and shook his head, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with orange juice from the fridge. Sitting at the table, he waited for Tala to finish and for the other two to enter the kitchen.

Miguel was the first, kissing Kai on the head before making himself a glass of milk and sitting down. He opened the newspaper and flipped to the sports section.

Bryan was last, dressed in a loose T-shirt and his baggy pants. He yawned, stretched, and sat down with a mug of coffee already in his hands.

It wasn't too much later that Tala presented each person with a plate full of pancakes, two bottles of syrup sitting at each end of the table.

"So, what do we have planned today?" the wolf asked, drowning his fluffy breakfast in maple goodness before passing it to Kai.

"Well, Miguel has that inspection at the BBA for his team. It's been mandatory since they informed Barthez that he wasn't needed as a coach," Kai replied, pouring some syrup and setting it down.

Miguel froze as his boyfriend's words hit him. He looked up at the clock. "Shit!" Getting up he quickly grabbed a jacket and his beyblade and launcher before giving Kai another kiss. "And that's one inspection I'm late for!" he cried rushing to the door.

"Miguel," Kai called, turning around in his chair to face the Spaniard. Miguel turned, catching Kai's warm gaze. "Just relax." The phoenix smiled, bringing one to his lover's easily. The gargoyle nodded before leaving, shutting the large door and heading down the pathway.

Kai turned back around and took a bite out of his pancake. He scrunched up his nose in thought. 'It needs something.' Snapping his fingers, he got up and went to the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a sip of his coffee and shared a confused look with Tala.

"Strawberries," Kai muttered from his bent-over position in search for the red fruits, "I know I bought some...Ha! Found them." Producing said strawberries, he placed the plastic carton on the counter before grabbing a knife and towel. Slicing off the caps and then again down the middle, he gathered them up in his hand and went back to the table, sprinkling his entire plate. Taking his fork, he picked up a strawberry half, a piece of pancake, and some syrup before placing it all in his mouth. Yep, that's what he wanted.

Grabbing the sports section from the newspaper, he began to read, unconsciously finishing his entire plate of pancakes - one that consisted of four flapjacks - and dipping his remaining strawberries into the syrup before eating them.

"Uh, Kai? You okay?" Tala asked, noticing the strange eating behavior. Kai had never been one to actually finish his plate, let alone eat something as sweet as syrup and strawberries. The phoenix never did have much of a sweet tooth.

The youngest Russian looked up from the article he was reading. "Yeah, why?" he blinked.

Bryan pointed to the teen's fork with his own. "You just devoured an entire plate of pancakes and strawberries."

Kai looked down at his plate and shrugged. "So, I've got an appetite this morning," he explained, getting up and washing his plate and fork.

Tala just shook his head. "Maybe, but it's still weird."

Bryan nodded his head in agreement before getting up to get more coffee. "You want some Kai?" he offered.

The phoenix shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll just have my orange juice for now."

The older Russians stopped what they were doing, and Bryan almost dropped the coffee pot. The falcon gently set it on the counter before going over to the telephone. "This emergency number for a Doctor Strandland is your doctor's number, right?" he asked.

Kai nodded, taking a sip of his orange. "Yeah, why?"

Bryan set his mug down and picked up the phone. "Because I'm going to schedule you an appointment A.S.A.P."

Kai hurriedly set down his glass and made his way over to the phone, grabbing it out of the falcon's hand and slamming it on the jack before it began ringing. "I'm not sick!" he grumbled, glaring at the silver haired teen. "I just don't want any coffee right now. I haven't drank any for the past few days. This happens to people all the time. It's called being human."

Tala decided to change the subject. "Okay, okay, so what are we going to do today?"

Kai switched his gaze to the red head. "Well, today is normally when I clean the house-"

"But it's spotless!"

"Laundry, vacuuming, and dusting, dimwit," the phoenix retorted. "But I also need to go to the store."

Bryan raised his hand like a schoolboy. "I'll go! I need to get some stuff anyway."

Kai shook his head. "I don't want to know what stuff you need, but," he reached behind him on the counter, producing a small tablet and pen, "if you'll go, I'll give you the money to get the stuff we need." Taking the pen and writing down three more items, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Getting a hundred out, he gave it to Bryan. "This should cover it."

The falcon glanced from the money to the list and then back to Kai. "Strawberries, watermelon, and cherries?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kai shrugged. "I like fruit."

-S-S-S-

Tala grunted as he straightened the clean sheets on the bed. It was the last bedroom in the house, and they were almost done. Kai entered the room with an armful of comforter and pillowcases. Tala watched the teen closely as the phoenix started swaying a little.

"Here's the rest of it," Kai muttered softly.

He set the stuff on a chair across the room before stopping, breathing heavily. The room was spinning, had been since he had gotten the last of the laundry done. He could hardly stand on his own and had to grasp the arm of the chair to steady himself.

"Kai?" Tala asked, going closer to the swaying teen. "Are you alright?"

Kai nodded, letting go of the chair and attempting to walk towards the bed. He took the first step, and his legs protested as they became jelly and buckled. Tala called out his name as the wolf caught the teen. The phoenix kept his eyes closed for a little bit, just letting his body rest as he leaned fully into Tala's embrace.

"Kai? Kai, are you okay?"

The younger Russian nodded. "I'm fine. I just need to sit for a moment."

The wolf nodded and lead his friend over to the bed. They sat for a long while, waiting for Kai's vision to clear up.

"What the hell was that?" Tala asked when he saw that Kai's eyes were sharper than they had been earlier.

Kai shook his head. "I honestly don't know. For the past few days, I've had minor spells like that, but I just figured it was because I had turned to quickly."

"Uh, Kai, sorry to burst your bubble, but that wasn't because you turned too quickly," Kai noted the sarcasm in his old teammate's voice.

"I know. This hasn't happened before. It's never gotten this bad."

"Maybe we should have let Bryan call the doctor."

Kai shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Kai..."

"How about this," the phoenix reasoned, "if it gets even worse, I'll call him, okay?"

Tala sighed. "That's all I'm gonna get, isn't it?"

The phoenix smirked. "Pretty much."

He sighed again, pushing his red locks of hair out of his face. "Fine."

Kai nodded and looked up at the clock. "Well, we need to start heading towards Tyson's. I told Miguel earlier I'd meet him there because Tyson wanted to talk to him about something."

"Fine, fine, we'll go when Bryan gets here."

"Thank you."

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Two**

When they arrive at Tyson's Kai's still not feeling very well. Something happens that makes him promise Tala that he'll get a doctor's appointment. Wonder what could that be?

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry this is so rushed. I PROMISE to make it SO much better the next two chapters, which will be up next week! ^^

Well, is the story interesting yet? Review, please! ^^


	2. Nausea

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Two

Nausea

-S-S-S-S-S-

He had always been good in hiding his emotions, especially annoyance when his teammates bugged him endlessly, but right then, it was a different matter.

Kai was pouting.

Yes, the almighty Kai Hiwatari was pouting like a little child in the time-out corner.

Beside him, Tala sighed, getting fed up with his friend's behavior. Just ten minutes ago, they had been arguing like maniacs about whether they should drive or walk to the Granger dojo. Tyson's home was only a ten minute walk, five minute drive depending, and Kai wanted to save the gas he had just put into the car. Tala, of course, protested. He had used the dizzy spells against the phoenix, and it wasn't until Bryan came up with the groceries and overheard everything that Kai relented.

Only because Bryan sided with Tala, and they both threatened to tell Miguel.

So, Kai was pouting in the passenger seat, Tala decided to be the driver, and Bryan was stretched out in the back, half-asleep.

"I don't see why we had to drive. If walking was going to make me pass out, then your driving should send me into a coma," the phoenix muttered, crossing his arms and sinking further into the seat.

"Oh, shut it, Kai," Tala moaned. "You got used to my driving years ago. In fact, you slept the entire time last I drove with you!"

"I happened to have been tired, thank you."

"We were being chased by seven cars, and all of them had guns!"

"Don't forget the two grenades they threw at us," Bryan offered, putting his hands behind his head for a pillow. "And the rocket launcher they gave to a rookie idiot, and the two machine guns that broke the back window."

"Yeah! Those too!"

"Oh, please," the youngest Russian groaned, "those grenades landed forty feet from our tail end, and as for the rocket launcher, Bryan already said they gave it to a rookie. He couldn't hit the broad side of the barn. Oh, wait, he did, didn't he?"

The falcon in the back nodded. "Yeah, two miles away from where we were."

"See?"

Tala's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Okay, I'll give you those two, but what about the machine guns?"

Kai shrugged. "You two had everything under control. As soon as the window shattered you sped up and started swerving on the road so they wouldn't hit you again, didn't you?"

"What's really bad about that rookie," Bryan stated absentmindedly as he stared up at the ceiling, "is that we were on a straight road with nothing around for miles except an old abandoned barn."

The wolf shook his head. "If you were asleep the whole time, how is it you know what happened?"

The phoenix pointed to the review mirror. "I had the mirror in that car installed with a mini-video camera so I could make sure that you two didn't take my car out for joyriding. I just watched the tape while you two were asleep in our hotel livingroom."

"Smart idea, Kai," the silver haired Russian sat up. "I'm so proud of you!" He reached around the back of the passenger seat and wrapped his arms around Kai. "You did something we would do!"

Kai let the hug continue for a moment before shrugging the falcon off. "Don't flatter yourself. That was an expensive car."

"I still don't understand how you still slept through everything," Tala muttered, turning the wheel.

The phoenix sighed. "I was tired. I hadn't slept for two days, and if I remember correctly, Bryan was the one that smacked me over the head with a seven foot, wooden board just an hour earlier. I still don't see how I wasn't out cold beforehand."

"Oh, yeah," Bryan mused, remembering. "I am, too. I knocked you pretty good."

"How you could mistake me for the enemy, I'll never know," Kai dead panned.

The falcon shrugged. "It was dark. I can't see very well in the dark."

"Noticed." The dual haired teen shifted in his seat, tugging on the seatbelt that seemed too tight against his stomach and neck. He wanted out of the car. "How did we go from me complaining about having to ride in a car instead of walking to this?"

The two older Russians shrugged as Tala pulled up beside the dojo. "We're here!" he sang, shutting off the car.

Kai hurriedly unhooked the seatbelt, feeling relief instantly. Opening the door, he fought another wave of dizziness along with a small case of nausea as he stood and shut the car door. 'Here we go,' he steeled himself as they headed toward the door. Outside, he could smell a spicy aroma fill the air. His stomach churned at the thought of spicy food. He'd never really been one for hot thing like that, but he'd never gotten sick of smelling the stuff.

As Tala opened the door, they were greeted with more smells of spice, causing Kai's stomach to do a somersault.

"Kai! Tala! Bryan!" cried a voice that belonged to non-other than the hyper blonde of beyblade, Max Tate. The turtle came from nowhere as he hugged each teen, squeezing the life out of them. "It's been so long!"

Kai smiled slightly as he hugged the hyperactive American back. It'd been about two months since he had last seen his old teammate. Max had been in America helping his mom out, and had left really suddenly. They hadn't been able to say bye since Kai was across town from the airport, and Max had an early flight. It was good to see the blonde.

Ever since they first met, Max's child-like nature called out to the phoenix, and it wasn't long before Kai recognized that the young Tate carried a mask like himself. Unconsciously, he kind of took the teen under his wing - so to speak - and took care of him. If the team was in danger, Max always went for Kai, and he was the only one out of the rest of them - including Ray - who could find him if he was off on his own. That brought them closer as well.

He guess he did have a little brother, as Miguel always called the turtle.

Max pulled away, and it was then that Kai noticed the jelly donut in his hand. The thought of biting into the sugary, baked dough and licking the jelly filling out was the breaking point for Kai's stomach. Muttering an excuse me, he dashed to the nearest bathroom and flipped open the toilet lid, spilling every single bit of the pancakes and strawberries he had that morning. Coughing up the rest of it, he leaned back and flushed the sick down the porcelain dish. He sat on the cool tile for a moment before noticing a shadow on the wall next to him. Turning around, he groaned as a certain red haired wolf came into view.

"Don't say it," he ordered, though he knew it would fall on deaf ears - which it did.

"I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow."

"They may not have an opening," he tried, but that proved useless as Tala proceeded to tell him that they would once he got through.

"I'm not sick, Tala," he grumbled.

The wolf raised an eyebrow.

"But I'll go if it'll get you off my back."

"Good," he smiled, "now, Miguel was just coming up the driveway when you sprinted in here. Let's go meet him."

Kai sighed, relenting. He'd tell Miguel everything later that night, but right then, all he wanted was to be in his blonde Spaniard's arms.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Three**

The doctor visit, and it's results.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Wow, Miguel wasn't even in this chapter......I must be getting sick......

Well, I've got the third chapter for you already waiting! ^^ Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	3. The Visit and a Shock

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Three

The Visit and a Shock

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai hated the doctor's office. It smelled strongly of ammonia and sick people. It was always crowded with diseased people ranging from the contagious flu and strep throat to those who had just minor pains; all of them put into one single, small room.

No wonder people hated going to the doctors. They always ended up getting sick after going.

Tala sat beside him reading an old magazine dating back to three months prior, the World Champion results on the front page. A picture of Tyson, Daichi, Kenney, and Hillary holding a very large trophy filled the entire page.

"Humph," the red head pouted, "I can't believe they think Tyson's unbeatable. If you were still blading, I'm sure you'd wipe the ground with him now."

Kai sighed, leaning further into his seat. "I told you the reason, Tala," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep the room from swaying again. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Is Dranzer the only reason you left, Kai?" the wolf asked, looking at him.

The phoenix didn't meet the icy gaze as he watched the other patients in the room. "One of the reasons."

"The other?"

Kai didn't reply as he let his mind wander. Two years before, after he had started dating Miguel, the Spaniard took him to the hospital after almost fainting from a friendly beyblading match. According to the doctor, in his last battle with Brooklyn, he had pushed his body to its complete limit. Because of his past in stressful situations, his body remained tense the entire time, giving the muscles no restful period. Because of that, he was told to either take a few months to years rest - as in complete relaxation - or he would be put into the hospital on a severe case of muscular tension that would eventually land him into shock or muscle paralysis. Miguel vowed to the doctor that he wouldn't let Kai do anything too strenuous until it was approved by him, and beyblading was one of the activities on the banned list.

The only ones that knew about it, though, were Kai himself, Miguel, their doctor, and Mr. Dickenson. The phoenix didn't want the others to know lest they make his life miserable by doing everything for him and freaking out when he actually did things.

He remembered when Ray had twisted his ankle a year before due to a mistake in practice. The other Bladebreakers and the entire White Tiger X team wouldn't let him even walk the entire week until he got the bandage off.

Just thinking about what they would do if anyone else found out about his little "problem" made shivers run up the smaller Russian's spine.

"Kai Hiwatari?" a nurse called, smiling at the dual haired teen and the red head. "If you will follow me, the doctor is ready to see you." Kai nodded and got up with Tala, following the blonde headed nurse to a back room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." With that, she left.

-S-S-S-

Tala sighed as he watched Kai fidget while sitting on the table. After a series of tests that included blood and urine samples, ultrasound and X-ray scans, as well as many more. They had been there over two hours, and were waiting on the results. The doctor had left thirty minutes beforehand, and Kai wouldn't stay still.

"I'm gonna throw up," the phoenix mumbled, jumping down from the table and rushing to the adjoining bathroom. Leaving the door open, he emptied his stomach for the third time that morning.

The wolf bit his lip as he waited for his friend to come out. It was very rare for Kai to be sick, let alone sick enough to regurgitate. His ice blue eyes watched the dual haired teen stagger weakly out of the bathroom and back onto the table, breathing heavily.

"Well, I was hoping the bout of sickness and nausea would be over with today."

They both looked up, noticing a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat and a black beard. His soft smile and equally soft brown eyes gave the feel-good impression that he was a very nice man. Dr. Strandland strode up to Kai and felt his forehead for a bit, then writing something down on the clipboard he was carrying.

"Kai, I'm going to ask a few questions, and I want you to be extremely honest with me, alright?" the doctor asked, setting a stern gaze on the teen. Kai nodded and waited for him to continue. "How long have you been feeling weird: eating more, strange cravings, dizzy spells, and nausea?"

The phoenix thought a minute before answering, "About a week and a half."

"Do you and Miguel use condoms?"

Kai blinked at the question and blushed. 'What the hell?' "Uh, no. Us being both males, I didn't really think it necessary."

"You have told me that you don't remember much from your time at the abbey in Russia, correct?"

"Yeah, most of it's been blocked out, why?"

"Did they do experiments?"

A gasp from Tala brought both males out of their conversation. His wide eyes and shocked face seemed rather strange to be on his face. "He can't be...."

Dr. Strandland seemed to know exactly what was on Tala's mind. "Yes, Kai is pregnant."

"Huh?" came the phoenix's reply.

"When Voltaire and Boris first started the abbey, they had this crazy idea about breeding. If they got their two strongest beybladers and bred them, then they would end up with the strongest beyblader of all. Then, their plans would take no time into completing," Tala started, getting a faraway look on his face. "Since it was an all-boy's facility, they had a problem with their breeding idea. Boris decided to implant every boy that went into the abbey with a womb. Only about fifteen boys were able to carry the artificial wombs in their bodies without complications. It wouldn't make itself known until the time came where they were of age and had sex with another male. Then, it'd be only a matter of time until the pregnancy would take place.

"I knew I was one of the fifteen. Which is why Bryan and I always use condoms. According to our doctor, though, mine has become inactive and will eventually need to be taken out, but we don't want to take any chances. I never knew you were one of the fifteen, too."

Kai let out the breath he was holding, a long, tired expression taking form on his face. "What am I going to tell Miguel?"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel smiled as he caught sight of his home. Knowing Kai would be there, probably making dinner, was a great thought and caused his smile to get wider. It was a bright afternoon. He had a good practice with the team. They found out that day that they passed another inspection, and everything seemed alright with the world, but as soon as he stepped through the front door, the tense atmosphere hit him like a hammer.

"Kai?" he called into the livingroom, shutting the front door behind him. Walking around, and tossing his launcher and beyblade on the couch, he started searching for his phoenix. Calling the teen's name over and over again, he finally noticed the bedroom door slightly closed. Striding over to it, he gently opened the wooden door, spotting instantly his lover sitting on the bed and looking out the window, silver streaks staining his cheeks.

"Kai, what's wrong?" he asked, fear immediately gripping his chest. He knew his dual haired Russian had gone to a doctor's appointment that morning, but he never thought anything would be wrong enough to upset the teen. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kai continued to gaze out the window, even as Miguel sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his frame. Tears continued to fall as the thoughts of his Spanish blonde leaving him to raise their child alone. He couldn't lose Miguel. He'd have an abortion before he did that, even at the cost of his own life. Living alone just wasn't an option any longer.

"Miguel," he whispered, feeling the blonde head raise higher, sea blue eyes burning holes into the side of his head. "I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to interrupt until I finish, okay?" A nod was his cue to continue, and he did, telling him everything from the experiment at the abbey to the dizzy spells to the doctor visit. Afterwards, they sat there for the longest time as the Spanish teen let everything sink in.

"Let me get this straight," Miguel started slowly, "I'm going to be a father?"

Kai nodded, turning his head away from the rejection he knew was coming.

"I'm going to be a father!" the blonde cried, bringing Kai into his lap and absolutely squeezing the breath out of him. He couldn't stop laughing, smiling, and crying. He watched his phoenix's face turn from confusion to happiness in the blink of an eye, and they both hugged the other. Miguel proceeded to get up and twist and turn and bounce around the room, Kai in his arms. "I'm going to be a dad! We're going to have a baby!"

'Yeah!' the little inner-Miguel screamed, opening a bottle of champagne.

Miguel smiled as he stopped and kissed his lover. "I can't believe it, Kai. I just can't believe it."

The phoenix didn't say anything as he smiled and hugged his ecstatic boyfriend. 'I can't either, Miguel,' he whispered in his mind. 'I can't either.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Chapter Four**

While they don't know if Kai's having a boy or girl, Miguel and our phoenix decide to look in a baby book for names. It's just harder picking a name than it sounds....

-S-S-S-S-S-

O.O

Yep, I'm as shocked as you all are. This is my first m-Preg....how am I doing? ^^;

I told you all that the ideas for this trilogy came to me at five o'clock in the morning, right? ^^;

Review! Chapter four and five are up now because I was late getting this up for you. So, I decided to be generous and give you four chapters! ^^


	4. Baby Names

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Four

Baby Names

-S-S-S-S-S-

Not knowing would have to be the worst thing for a parent to go through while pregnant. Not knowing what gender the child will be is a setback for all parents. How else would you know what color to paint the baby's room? How else would you know what kind of clothes to get the child? How else would you know what to name him or her?

That was Kai's problem.

According to his doctor, they would not be able to tell the gender of the baby because of the lack in equipment. No other case has come up where a male has gotten pregnant; so, he and the nurses were at square one with Kai and his pregnancy. They had tried the mamogram, but nothing showed because of the extra organs in Kai's system not normally in a woman's body. So, the phoenix and his gargoyle had to deal with not knowing.

Kai sighed as he thought of his previous doctor visit and how they tried to see - yet again - if he was having a boy or girl. Nothing worked, which upset the young Russian greatly. Miguel had brought a book home from the store earlier that week on baby names. The blonde Spaniard was so ecstatic about naming the child, he could hardly pick one that he liked. He stated that they should look again another day.

Which was what they were currently doing.

Miguel flipped the paged, getting to the "G's" and "F's". He scrunched up his nose as he read a few out loud. "Gerald, Geraldina, Gertrude, Gunther...I'm not liking any of these names, and we've already read the book twice," he complained, shutting the thick hardback.

The phoenix sighed again and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They were in the kitchen, Kai nibbling on some fig nutans and apple bites, and Miguel reading the book at the table. "Don't worry about it, Miguel," he murmured, nuzzling his nose in the juncture of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "We'll figure one out."

The gargoyle snorted. "We've been trying to for the past few weeks, Kai. I just don't think that we should limit ourselves to just names in books."

"I never said we had to choose one from a book, Miguel. That was Tala, remember?"

The blonde stopped, thinking and remembering. "Oh, yeah, that's right. It was Tala who said that." He wrapped an arm around his phoenix's waist, greatly feeling the large baby bump against his side as Kai scooted closer. "I'm sorry."

The Russian chuckled and lightly smacked the muscled thigh next to his. "Don't worry about it. You haven't been thinking straight lately since it's getting close to eight and a half months-"

"Eight months, two weeks, and six days."

The phoenix couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's childish ways. He was going to make a great dad. "Anyway, I know you haven't been thinking clearly; so, you have gotten our conversations mixed in with others. It is not a big deal, Miguel."

"It is to me."

Kai smiled, trying to comfort his poor gargoyle. Miguel had been so patient with him for the past few months because of the vehement mood swings. He would have to do something for the gargoyle to thank him. The phoenix was about to say something else to comfort the teen when a thought struck him. "Miguel," he started, gaining his lover's attention, "why don't we just wait until the baby is born to pick out a name? After all, we still don't know the gender, and we've waited this long. I think we can wait a little more, don't you?"

Miguel smiled, blue eyes resembling the ocean waves. Bringing Kai into his lap, he gave him a tight hug around his shoulders, careful of the large belly that held their child. Kissing his lover on the cheek, he rubbed a hand up and down the round venter, feeling small kicks through the somewhat heavy sweatshirt. It was winter in Japan and very cold outside. So, Kai went to wearing a sweatshirt or two a day. Not to mention, it helped a little to hide the unborn child from prying eyes that weren't friends.

All of a sudden, Kai jolted, grunting as he sat up a little more.

"Kai, what's wrong?" the blonde asked, furrowing his brow.

The phoenix didn't answer as another sharp pain emitted from his abdomen. Placing a hand on it, he turned to Miguel with wide violet orbs. "Miguel, I think we need to go to the hospital."

The gargoyle sat there for a moment, trying to decipher what the phoenix was saying, and then it hit him. 'The baby's coming!' the inner Miguel cried, knocking his head against the confines of the blonde's mind. 'Get the stuff, idiot! Clothes, shoes, blanket, insurance cards, the works! Now, get!' The little blonde kicked the inside of his head to get him awake, and it worked. Miguel calmly set Kai down in his seat and went to get the stuff they needed. After the five minutes he needed to grab everything, he helped Kai to his feet, snatched his cell phone and car keys off the table, and escorted his phoenix out the door to the car. 'This is it.'

Two minutes into their drive, Miguel dialed the second speed dial.

"Hello?" the other voice sang, obvious they were happy.

"Tala, Kai's having the baby. Meet me at the hospital, and call everyone. I won't be able to."

"Wait, what?" the wolf cried, shocked out of his ever-living mind.

"Kai is having the baby, Tala. He's having the baby."

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Highlights for Last Chapter: Chapter Five**

It's time! The little miracle is finally here, but what's this? Winter has given them another surprise...

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, short, I know, but hey. I do apologize to everyone about this fic being so rushed. It's just, I want to get to the third fic in this trilogy! ^^ And I can't do that until I finish this one, so...bear with me? (puppy eyes)

Review? Last chapter up now! ^^


	5. Who Says Double is Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Five

Who Says Double is Trouble?

-S-S-S-S-S-

If there's one thing in the world that Miguel hates almost more than Barthez, that's being forced to wait, and yet, there he was. He was currently pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room with Tala, Bryan, Ray, Lee, Max, Claude, Kenney, and Hillary. He was forced to stay there with them when Kai was rushed back into the surgery room for an emergency C-section. Due to the nurses and doctors having to work quickly, Miguel wasn't allowed in, and it was going on three hours.

A cough interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up, spotting Dr. Strandland instantly. Quickly moving over to him, Miguel pleaded for answers to his questions with his eyes. The doctor laughed a little and pat Miguel on the shoulder.

"Kai is just fine. We had a little difficulty because he being our first pregnant male and all, but everything went smoothly."

"And the baby?" the blonde asked.

Strandland bit the inside of his mouth which caused the alarm bells to ring in the Spaniard's mind. That was, until the good doctor smiled broadly. "Congratulations, Miguel Lavalier," he stated, "you are now the proud father of two healthy baby boys."

"Oh, thank go-" he stopped. 'Huh?' the inner Miguel questioned. 'Did he just say-'

"Did you just say two boys?" Tala asked, coming up beside the blonde.

'That's what I'm screaming!' inner Miguel cried, blue eyes wide.

Strandland nodded. "Yes, Kai was pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Tala echoed.

"Twins?" Miguel stated, mouth open.

"Twins," Strandland confirmed, smiling at the Spaniard's more-than-baffled look. "Kai should be awake by now. I'll take you to his room. The twins are there with him, but I'm afraid I can only allow the father in at the moment. At least until Kai is completely off the medication."

The others nodded as the doctor lead the still shocked gargoyle away.

-S-S-S-

Miguel gulped as he entered his boyfriend's hospital room. Peeking his head in, he spotted Kai already sitting up with two blue bundles in his arms. The phoenix glanced up, feeling eyes watching him. He smiled as he caught sight of the gargoyle's blue orbs.

"Come on in, Miguel," the phoenix urged.

The blonde Spaniard didn't need any more said as he quickly shut the door behind him and went over to Kai's bedside. Sitting down, he let his gaze fall upon the two, identical-looking faces. Two upturned noses that were Kai's, somewhat heart-shaped faces with the defined chin that was definitely Miguel's, two tufts of slate hair with golden tips, and when their eyes opened, two beautiful sets of violet orbs: one with a hint of blue, the other crimson.

"Wow," the blonde breathed, smiled softly at his two sons. "They are wonderful."

Kai smiled and leaned his head on the broad shoulder of his lover. "Care to name them?" he asked.

Miguel looked at each of the boys. "I can't think of any," he stated, rubbing a gentle finger along one of the twins' brow.

Kai looked down at the one with the more crimson orbs. "I would like to call this one Taiyo."

"Taiyo?"

"It means sun in Japanese. After the day that you asked me out for dinner, remember?"

Miguel chuckled, remembering his awkward way of asking the phoenix on a date. "I remember, and you're such a sap."

"Your fault."

"Alright, then the other is Tsuki."

"Moon?" The phoenix looked up into sea blue eyes.

Miguel nodded. "Yes, for the night of our first official date, and the night of our first official 'coming together'." He winked.

The young Russian blushed red. "When people ask, we tell them the first one."

"Of course," the blonde laughed. He leaned over and kissed his lover on the temple. "I love you, Kai."

"And I you, Miguel."

If either had chanced a look out the window, each would see a darkened sky, a bright, silver moon shining behind the black clouds, its rays catching on the small pieces of ice floating down. A winter's night is always a sight when the clouds open up and snow drifts down to purify the lands once again.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Owari

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Information: This is Part Two of a three part storyline**

**Highlights for the sequel: "Spring Mornings are for Souring"**

Four years after the birth of their twins, Kai and Miguel are living happily when Kai starts feeling strange again. What now? And with the twins child-curiosity, life is never boring.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Like I said, sorry it's so late being uploaded, and sorry it's so short/rushed. I really wanted to get to the third part. ^^ You will see.

Chapter one of the third part in the trilogy is now up. Enjoy!

Hope you have enjoyed this fic! Don't forget to review! ^^

**Special thanks to all who alerted, reviewed, and favorited! You all are really appreciated! Sorry I didn't get back to a lot of you! ^^;**

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
